monsterallergyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zobedja Zick
Zobedjia Zick's a character in Monster Allergy. Zob is voiced by: Andrea Ward (Italian), Mark Camacho (English). Biography Zobedja Zick or Zob (as his friends and Greta calls him) is Zick's father and the husband of Greta Barrymore. He was only being mention that he was just like his son. He finally appears to his son and his friend Elena that he was a tamer and shrunk after battling against Magnacat. He was worry that he won't able to turn back to normal, that unknowingly to him Zick was planning to bring him back to normal. When Zick and Elena brought the Breath of Mugalak that returned him back to normal, and learned that about being help and betrayed by Teddy, he told that he fought against Magnacat with his best friend Terrence Thaur, Teddy's father. That he was betrayed by Terrence and turn Terrence in stone. Zick and Elena talk about Teddy's situation and he agree to go with them to the Thaur family and cure Terrence. When Greta and Johanna talk to him to get reacquainted with Terrence even though he blames him for being shrunk for years, and agree to do while going to Port Reef with rest of the family and transporting Chumba Bagingi. He and Terrence always argue that which one of them is the best when they fought an army of Big Bonz Eater before. While fighting together against a Squark, they got scold by their wives when the kids were in trouble because of them. He and Terrence has forgiven each other and became friend again. He and Greta were concern when watching a news about a strange creature roaming at night, and stated the Elena's love that brought Puffy back to normal. He was worried about not able to support his family and being burden to them, when Emily offers an alliance and wanted to buy the canned monsters. Greta and him went out along with Jeremy to watching them, they talks about it and agreed to decline Emily's offer since they were happy that he was back. He now helps Greta in her flower shop as delivering flowers to customers. When Magnacat leak some ooze for his capsule decides to confront him along with Terrence, but ended up helping a baby water worn form dying due to the ooze. When he learned that Zick captured another monster, he was impressed that his son earns the green power gem and the teleskates. When the inspection of the Barrymore house, he and Greta tries to help Jeremy to maintain the chaos. When some dark phantoms in the house, he told Zick to use his new power to disintegrate the dark phantom, and help along with Zick and Jeremy to stop a Big Bonz Eater loss in the house. When he and Jeremy discovered Magnacat's new plan of buying the skyscraper that hold the suspended city, they were their to prevent it. When Zick and Elena stop the Sphinx, they give their respect to them. He also made a formula that helps grow plants faster but the smell was so strong it can knock someone out. When they learned about the alliance between the Gorkas and Dark Phantoms, he and the Thaur family tries to stop them but they were too many dark phantoms. He also organize a tamers meeting to help stop Magnacat. When they went to ancient armory for a meeting, they were attack by Magnacat with his Gorka-droid to defeat them in one place. When learning about a second invasion to Bibbur-Si, he and the rest of the adult tamer help repel the invasion with the help of the maximum tutors. When Magnacat summon the Monster-Saur to defeat them, he and rest of the tamers attack it and stop Magncat but they were all taken down by the Monster-Saur. He was impress that Zick and Elena defeat Magnacat and captured the Monster-Saur. He was also seen celebrating the ending of the exile. In issue 22 in the comic series, Zob was fired from working in Greta's flower shop and had to sleep on the couch that day. In the same issue, in a bet with his father, Zob got a job as an ice-cream maker, making his father lose his bet and had to take a diet. In issue 23, Zob was scared that he is not making enough money for his family, thus he tried to get a job at the museum as an entomologist. Unfortunately, while chasing a monster, Zick had destroyed the dinosaur exhibition, causing Zob to lose the job opportunity. In the end, Zob found out that Zick is happy just having him as a father. Family *Theo Barrymore *Tessa Grange *Ezeria Zick( comic only) *Maria Bertold( comic only) *Ezekiel Zick *Elena Potato *Greta Barrymore Power As a tamer, Zob has 5 Dom powers. The five Dom powers are: *'Sight Dom' - the ability to see monsters and ghosts that are invisible to ordinary people. *'Voice Dom' - the ability of tamers to force monsters and phantoms to do what tamers say. *'Gesture Dom' - the power to control monsters by gesture, and to capture them in a Dombox. *'Enviro Dom' - ability to create an environment to be able to survive in an unfamiliar environment, and which also functions as a force field. *'Energy Dom' - ability to release an energy ray that affects monsters, dark phantoms and even ordinary things, but not witches. Category:Humans Category:Tamers